


99. watching porn

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [44]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Porn Watching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Hanamaru finds a little secret in Dia's phone.





	99. watching porn

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i missed this verse :D i hope you guys did too c:

_ Sakura. S-A-K-U-R-A...found it! _

 

Hanamaru circled the last word on the page, then crossed it out in the word bank. When she turned the page, she was disappointed to find that there was no puzzle on the back of it. The pride she felt in completing the puzzle quickly diminished. Hanamaru was a word search ace, and it was starting to harm more than help. Dia looked up from her laptop, as if she had a sixth sense that let her know when Hanamaru was sad. “Princess? Is something wrong?”

 

“I’m done, zura.” 

 

Dia took the book from Hanamaru, thumbing through it with interest. “That’s fascinating, actually...I just gave you this yesterday, and you’ve already finished? There were over a hundred puzzles here.”

 

Hanamaru wasn’t sure if Dia sounded impressed or annoyed. Either way, Hanamaru needed some new puzzles. She had been steadily working through Dia’s backlog of untouched word search books for a week, and she had lost count of how many books she’d sped through. There was a huge box of completed books that Dia had kept in the corner of their meetup spot, and Dia carelessly tossed the most recent one into it. Hanamaru looked at Dia with hopeful eyes, waiting for her next “challenge”.

 

However, unlike the days before, Dia didn’t immediately pull out another word search for Hanamaru’s perusal. Hanamaru knew that Dia hated being bugged, but...she had to find some words! It was like an addiction. “Mistress? Do you have a new word search for me to do?”

 

“Unfortunately...no,” Dia said. She was almost embarrassed, as if she couldn’t stand the thought of disappointing Hanamaru. “You’ve finished all the ones I had sitting in the back of my closet. I could always buy you some more, but not today.”

 

Memories came rushing back of Dia buying down malls for Hanamaru, just because she felt Hanamaru had “earned a treat”. Hanamaru blushed. “I don’t need a sugar mommy, you know...”

 

That shut Dia up straight away about buying anything. It was almost Hanamaru’s catchphrase. “Fine. We’ll find something else for you to do, then. We don’t want you getting bored. Do you have any homework?”

 

Math homework didn't really count. Or science homework. Or history homework. Or anything but literature homework, which she didn’t have...so, technically she didn’t have homework. “No.”

 

“Hm...do you want to watch me write my essay?”

 

That sounded fun at first. Hanamaru leaned against Dia’s side, getting a perfect view of the laptop screen. But, Hanamaru wasn’t accustomed to staring at the stark white document on the screen with the black words standing out against it. It was almost painful. Not only that, but whatever Dia was writing was incredibly boring. Dia seemed rather pleased, a small smile on her face, but then again, the topic was history, so of course she’d be. Something about the weapons used in World War I. Hanamaru was ready to spoon her own eyes out by the time Dia even finished her introduction paragraph.

 

Needing a break from the harsh light of the screen, Hanamaru dropped her eyes to the cool black tint of the keyboard, with Dia’s pale hands against it. Now,  _ that _ was a nice contrast. Besides, Dia had such nice hands. They would catch a slight tan when the seasons got warm, but it was soon to be winter, and Dia was like a little porcelain doll. Dia hated her hands, saying that they were too bony or too long, but Hanamaru loved them. They did so many lovely things: plucking the strings of a koto, playing rhythm games on her phone when she thought nobody was looking, or twirling a strand of Hanamaru’s hair while they laid in a warm post-coital afterglow...

 

That last thought was a little overwhelming. Hanamaru buried her face in the upper arm of Dia’s sweater and made a noise of discontent. The tick-tack-tick of the keys on the laptop stopped. “Okay. I’m guessing you’re not interested...”

 

“No, no, I am!” Dia didn’t sound hurt, but Hanamaru had to make sure Dia didn’t think she was bored by her interests. Plus, she didn’t want Dia to know what  _ really _ made her so disgruntled. “I, just, um...prefer World War II, zura.”

 

Dia snickered. “Very clever, Princess. But let’s find you something else to do. It’s actually a little distracting to have you reading over my shoulder, and this is kind of important.”

 

Hanamaru flushed. “Oh. Sorry.”

 

“No need to apologize. It was my suggestion, after all...is there anything else you want to do? I’m sorry that I’m a little preoccupied right now, but if we could find something to hold you over until I’m finished, we’ll be alright.”

 

“A word search,” Hanamaru said. It was the only thing that came to mind, even if that topic had already been settled.

 

It seemed like there was hope, though. Dia sighed in the way that told Hanamaru she had resigned herself to something, and hopefully that “something” was finding Hanamaru a word search. “Well...maybe...maybe you could do one on my phone. There has to be an app for that.”

 

_ Seriously?! There really  _ is  _ an app for everything. _ “Do they have an app to write your essay for you, zura?”

 

“That’s academic dishonesty! I’d probably get kicked out of Uranohoshi!” 

 

“Darn. Okay, gimme a word search!”

 

Dia shut her laptop momentarily, picking up her phone and tapping the screen a few times. Hanamaru didn’t bother watching; whatever Dia was doing, she’d never be able to replicate it. After a couple of seconds, though, Dia handed Hanamaru her phone...and there it was. A word search, right there, with a scramble of letters on the screen...

 

But no word bank.

 

“All good?” Dia asked, opening her laptop again.

 

“Um, no. Where are the words?!”

 

Dia rolled her eyes, then swiped her finger from the left of the screen to the right. A list of words came up. Then, she swiped it away. Hanamaru pouted at her. “I’m not going to baby you. You do it yourself.”

 

Hanamaru dragged her finger across the screen, and the list of words came up. They weren’t themed like the books’ word searches were, but...they were words. Hanamaru swiped the list away, and right away, she found two words. She finished off the list, and another word search came up in not even a second. “I-it doesn’t run out, or anything, zura?!”

 

“It runs out when my battery does.” Hanamaru looked up at Dia’s battery life. Eighty-nine percent, since Dia rarely used it. Without another word, Hanamaru hunched over the phone and started to demolish the second word search, and the third, and the fourth, and the fifth...then, she heard Dia roll her eyes. “Yes, Princess, good job for thanking me. You’re very welcome.”

 

“Oh...yeah, thanks, Mistress,” Hanamaru said. However, she said it a bit mindlessly. She had just found another word.

* * *

Hanamaru put the same amount of love into every meeting she had with Dia at the apartment. They’d cuddle and watch movies, they’d bathe together, they’d make love then fall asleep in each other’s arms...but there was a new addition to their relationship: Dia’s phone.

 

They’d cuddle and watch movies, but if Dia let herself fall asleep for even a second, Hanamaru would be reaching for a word search. They’d bathe together, but Hanamaru would wash up quick and then dive for the phone. They’d make love and fall asleep, but by the time Dia woke up, Hanamaru was already finished with countless word searches. In fact, it got to the point where every now and again, Hanamaru would take Dia’s phone home with her overnight.

 

Thankfully, Dia found the situation only mildly irritating and mostly cute, so Hanamaru got away with it. Hanamaru was most happy with their arrangement because of the fact that she wouldn’t be bored waiting for Dia to show up any longer. Hanamaru sometimes got to the apartment an hour or so before Dia did, depending on what Dia did after school. 

 

It was one of those days again. A couple of minutes before, Dia’s cell phone had buzzed in Hanamaru’s hand. It was Dia, calling from the desk phone in the student council office, saying she’d be late. Hanamaru didn’t complain, of course...especially since she had a new little friend to entertain her.

 

Hanamaru was knee-deep into that day’s session of word searches when she noticed something strange. The searches were almost...too easy. The words seemed almost predictable. Then, she realized that it was more than her intuition. The searches she was doing were most definitely repeats. They were from her earlier days of app-surfing, but repeats regardless, and that took every drop of fun out of doing the word searches. She turned the screen off, frowning hard.

 

_ Maybe I’ll just find another app. It can’t be that hard. _

 

She turned the screen back on, then hit the home button. After that, she was lost. So many pages of apps. It was flattering to see Dia’s wallpaper, though. It was Hanamaru, trying to lick a bit of ice cream off of her nose. Her lock screen was something different. Hanamaru knew she was too shy to broadcast her love, but it was still nice to see. Hanamaru had to stay focused, though. If she was a word search app, where would she be?

 

Hanamaru shut her eyes, trying to think of all the techno garble Yoshiko had taught her. A person could upload or download things to or from the internet. To get to the internet, you had to use a browser. So, Hanamaru could download a word search app if she used the browser. After a bit of searching, she came to what she assumed was Dia’s mobile browser. There was one tab open, and it was an article about...World War I machinery. Typical.

 

Hanamaru figured that Dia would find out sooner or later that she had been poking around, so it wouldn’t matter if she just used that tab (also, she didn’t know how to open up a new one). She clicked the top of the page, and the phone’s keyboard popped up. Hanamaru grinned mischievously, feeling like she had just hit a jackpot. “Easy as pie, zura,” she whispered. 

 

After staring down the keyboard for a bit, Hanamaru decided to type “app for word searches”. However, Dia’s phone screen was so tiny, and her fingers were kinda fat. Instead of hitting the “A” key, she hit the “S” key. She huffed and prepared to backspace and start again, but Dia’s phone had other ideas.

 

The moment she tapped the key, the browser came up with a suggestion. That wasn’t unusual in and of itself, but what it  _ suggested _ was questionable: a starred web page titled “sexy brunette gets vibed until she squirts”. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what  _ that _ was, but Hanamaru was starting to wish she was a lot dumber. Say, dumb enough to not be able to read that cringeworthy page title.

 

She quickly hit the backspace key, her heart pounding. Why couldn’t she just do a word search in peace?  _ She probably clicked something like that on accident, _ Hanamaru concluded.  _ The internet is crazy! Maybe it just popped up on her screen! But, then again...that doesn’t explain why it had a star next to it...maybe she bookmarked it on accident, too? _

 

Yeah. On accident.

 

Deciding to move on, Hanamaru shortened her query. Instead, she would just type “word search”. Less room for mistakes and untimely discoveries. She typed out the “W”...

 

_ But that’s so weird! That’s the  _ first  _ thing that came up when I hit the “S”! _

 

Then, the “O”...

 

_ And it had a star next to it! What did that mean? _

 

Next came the “R”...

 

_ Did she bookmark it? On purpose? Mistress...no, Dia-chan wouldn’t do something like that! Even if we do things like that together, she wouldn’t watch someone else. _

 

And then the “D”...

 

_ Well, if it was on accident, then there would only be one. I can just check her bookmarks and clear it all up! _

 

Hanamaru abandoned her search for word searches and started looking for something different. After a few experimental taps, she finally found Dia’s bookmarks...

 

It was a sight to see.

 

The bookmark that Hanamaru had stumbled upon before wasn’t even the half of it. Laying there before her was a BDSM porn collection of epic proportions. Just the titles gave it all away. Whipping, ropes,  _ choking, _ things that Hanamaru had never even dreamed about. A lot of it was centered around pain, but the most prominent trait among it all was the sheer amount of dominance. It was clear what Dia got off to: being in charge.

 

Well, Hanamaru had learned that long ago. But it was odd to know that Dia was keeping stuff like that, on  _ purpose, _ in her bookmarks, peppered between idol blogs and research for school. Hanamaru’s heart was racing, and she hadn’t even clicked anything...but what if she did? Trying to ride the wave of adrenaline before she got scared and shied away, Hanamaru tapped the link on top. The page loaded quickly, and she was faced with a thumbnail. There were two women on screen. One was wearing a sharp white blouse and a black pencil skirt, while the other was wearing a schoolgirl uniform. In the preview, they were merely standing and talking, but Hanamaru knew that the actual video held much more.

 

Hanamaru pressed the thumbnail, and the video started. Just like the thumbnail, there wasn’t much going on. The schoolgirl walked in, looking sheepish. The teacher looked strict. She looked up from her papers and asked the girl what she needed...

 

The anticipation was getting to be too much! Hanamaru wanted to know what Dia found so appealing. She looked at the bottom of the screen and saw that there was a bar tracking her progress. She skipped forward to halfway through the video and got a hefty surprise. The video had went from a stern lecture to the schoolgirl getting bent over the teacher’s knee, her skirt flipped up. It was oddly reminiscent of Dia and Hanamaru’s first trysts, but Hanamaru wasn’t feeling nostalgic. No, she was feeling...turned on.

 

Dia didn’t spank her as often, with her punishments being more on the denying pleasure side. But the thought of Dia striking her was still so electrifying. The more she thought about it, the more she became engrossed in the video. The teacher reminded Hanamaru so much of Dia, with the cocky little smirk on her face and the powerful manner in which she spoke. Hanamaru’s body reacted quickly. When she squeezed her thighs together, she could feel how wet her pink gash was, how plump her vulva was getting. She was beyond caring about the potential consequences of her poking her nose in Dia’s private affairs, instead focused on nursing the heat that was growing between her legs.

 

The girl across the teacher’s lap was red in the face, wiggling her fat ass after every strike, as if to tell the teacher that she wanted more. Hanamaru did the same thing, rather often...did Dia watch these and imagine her and Hanamaru? That thought made Hanamaru giddy.

 

Hanamaru went back to the bookmarks. Seeing that one video had alerted her to the infinite possibilities of Dia’s hidden porn stash. There was no telling what other things Dia had in there. Before she got back to digging, though, she had to make sure that the low humming in her groin was taken care of. She set Dia’s phone down on the couch momentarily, then went back into the bedroom. There, she put her collar on, deciding that it was only appropriate if she was going to throw herself and Dia into porn scenarios. After that, she went into the room’s closet and picked out her favorite toy: a pink vibrator. Dia loved to watch Hanamaru pleasure herself with it, and Hanamaru loved to use it.

 

The phone was still waiting for her when she got there, the screen glowing with possibility. Hanamaru undressed fully, wanting to be comfortable as she got started with her little marathon. Hanamaru scrolled to and fro, looking at the overly-descriptive page titles until she simply clicked one at random.

 

The thumbnail was a lot more telling than that of the last video. It was a close-up of a girl, gagged and blindfolded, her cheeks rosy. Funnily enough, she had the same golden brown shade of hair that Hanamaru did...and when Hanamaru thought back, she realized that the schoolgirl in the previous video was a brunette, too. She didn’t want to read too much into it, but...

 

Hanamaru clicked the thumbnail, and the video started. Unlike the previous video, there was no buildup. The video cut straight to the action. The gagged, blindfolded girl was tied down to the bed she was laying on, and two clamps with a chain connecting them were squeezing her nipples. There was a vibrator between her legs, much like the one Hanamaru was holding in her hand. The girl was clearly trying to squeeze her legs together to get more stimulation from the vibrator, but just as it looked like she was going to get  _ some _ relief, a woman dressed in all-black latex and holding a whip stepped in from off-camera.

 

Hanamaru turned her own vibrator on, holding it in one hand and holding Dia’s phone with the other. Things were getting good.

 

The whip came flying down across the bound girl’s stomach, and she jerked, her legs spreading again.  _ “Don’t get too greedy, slave. I’ll tell you when you can have more.” _

 

The name didn’t exactly work any wonders for Hanamaru’s libido, but that whip...that was something different. Hanamaru kept the vibe on low, then pressed it to her slit, moving up and down ever so slowly. She shut her eyes, then reopened them when the girl on screen squealed into her gag again as the whip came down. After that, her eyes were glued to the screen.

 

And Hanamaru thought  _ Dia _ was dominant! The woman on screen exuded something so overwhelmingly strong that Hanamaru felt like she was the shameless little slut, tied up with her nipples pinched and her legs shaking. The red streaks across the girl’s stomach were telling. Hanamaru suddenly remembered herself, turning around to look at her bum and see just how red Dia had made it. Would she be up for getting marked like the girl on the screen was? Would Dia even be able to do such a thing?

 

Perhaps she would, with such naughty things sitting in her bookmarks. Hanamaru wasn’t complaining, though. She  _ definitely _ didn’t have any complaints when the domme walked off screen, then came back with a harness that had a strapon attached to it. Hanamaru turned the vibe up, getting excited. A powerful woman like her would surely do something phenomenal with that strapon, if Hanamaru stuck around long enough to see it, and she certainly would...

 

If not for the fact that a key was jiggling in the lock.

 

Hanamaru didn’t do well under pressure or panic. In fact, she froze on the spot, staring at the door as it opened, and staring Dia in the face as she took notice of what was going on. Dia’s eyes went wide right away, then narrowed as she observed the situation: Hanamaru, sitting on the couch, naked, holding a vibrator, with the phone playing gagged moans. Hanamaru decided to ease the room’s tension just a bit by cutting the vibrator off and pausing the video.

 

“What have we here?” Dia looked more amused than upset, but sometimes it was hard to tell how she was feeling. She dropped her bag and walked over to Hanamaru.

 

Hanamaru naturally curled into herself, embarrassed. “I-I was just looking for a new word search game, zura, and then...um...I’m sorry, Mistress.”

 

“Don’t apologize just yet,” Dia said. Dia stuck her hand out, and Hanamaru handed over the phone, looking up at Dia like a kicked puppy. “You’re definitely getting punished, but not quite yet. I’d like to know more about what you were up to before I came in.”

 

“I wasn’t up to anything! I didn’t know what to do,” Hanamaru whined. “I saw the videos, and I started to get turned on...so I got the vi-vibrator.”

 

“Snooping through Mistress’ stuff, touching yourself without permission...and not even sitting in position when I got here,” Dia scolded. “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, you know.”

 

That made Hanamaru’s fingers twitch with anticipation. What did Dia plan to do? There was going to be a punishment, but when, and how? Hanamaru tried to study Dia’s face again, and that time, it was clear that Dia was going to take advantage of the situation that was in front of her. Hanamaru still wanted to apologize again and give herself a little cushion for later. “Sorry for going through your phone, Mistress.”

 

“I already told you, never mind that...for now. Let’s see what you were watching.” Hanamaru felt a familiar sensation: shame, laced with a little rush of giddy pleasure. It was embarrassing to have Dia watching Hanamaru watch porn, but that somehow made it all the better. “Turn the vibrator on, Princess. You can’t leave yourself like that, can you?”

 

“No...” That was certainly the truth. Having Dia around really did make the situation a lot hotter. Dia had the phone in her hand, so the video didn’t get unpaused until the vibrator was back on and sliding back and forth between Hanamaru’s folds. At that point in the video, the girl was ungagged, and the domme was brutally fucking her mouth with the strapon. Hanamaru clapped her hand over her mouth as she moaned, but Dia heard her anyway. 

 

Hanamaru heard Dia moving next to her, and heard clothes hitting the floor, but she was too busy looking at the screen to pay too much attention to it. She finally looked away when she felt Dia’s bare chest pressed against her shoulder. Dia’s hand took the vibrator from Hanamaru’s, and Hanamaru brought her other hand to her mouth, trying to make sure she was unheard. “Do you like this video? It’s one of my favorites.” Hanamaru nodded, but Dia turned the vibrator up and demanded her to speak.

 

“I like it, zura, I like it,” Hanamaru babbled, then bit into her knuckles. The toy slipped into her. Was that a reward, or a punishment?

 

Meanwhile, on the screen, the tied-up girl was finally starting to get some viable pleasure. The vibrator was removed, and the domme mounted her and pushed into her. The timing was almost comedic; Dia had just penetrated Hanamaru with the toy. Was that on purpose? Did Dia really know the sequence of the events in the video that well? Hanamaru would expect someone studious like her to do that. “How’d you feel if I did things like this to you?”

 

Hanamaru couldn’t answer that with words, because it was more of a strong feeling, but she had to find a way. After all, she always had to give her Mistress a response. “I’d like it...”

 

“You’re such a good girl,” Dia praised. That never failed to make Hanamaru feel good, whether the satisfaction was sexual or not. “Even if you’re a little naughty sometimes, you’re a good Princess. Maybe I’ll reward you with something like this.”

 

A punishment for a reward was one of Dia’s famous tricks. There was a distinct difference between a punishment for doing something bad and a punishment just because. The former was the only one Hanamaru was afraid of. 

 

Hanamaru glanced up at Dia, but Dia was looking at the screen of the phone, her face oddly focused. Hanamaru knew arousal on her girlfriend’s face when she saw it. Questioningly, Hanamaru put her hand on Dia’s thigh, and Dia parted her legs with a hum. Hanamaru’s thoughts were getting cloudy from all of the excitement, but she didn’t need to be thinking straight to please Dia. Hanamaru knew that Dia didn’t like build-up, so her finger went straight to Dia’s clit, pinching as softly as Dia would let her get away with.

 

The gag hadn’t been replaced on the girl, so Dia and Hanamaru (and the domme on screen) could hear every whine and plea of the bound girl. “This is my favorite...because the way that girl sounds makes me think of you, Princess. You sound so sweet when I’m touching you like that,” Dia said, her voice getting more and more breathless as she spoke. Hanamaru loved when Dia said things like that, things that were meant for Hanamaru and only Hanamaru. Dia was complimenting  _ her, _ saying things about  _ her. _ Nobody else.

 

“That’s only because you make me feel so good,” Hanamaru responded. Dia purred, and Hanamaru smiled sheepishly, knowing she had said something right. Dia was easy to tease, and when they weren’t exercising the dynamics of their bedroom life, Hanamaru made sure to do so...but Hanamaru liked seeing Dia satisfied just as much as she liked seeing her shy. Dia seemed to prefer Hanamaru’s submissive side, too, because she only got more and more into it as Hanamaru went on. The vibrator grew more forceful against Hanamaru’s walls, and Hanamaru cooed louder, knowing Dia would enjoy it.

 

Hanamaru also moved her fingers faster, trying to match Dia’s pace. She rarely got to see Dia so worked up, so she wanted to nurture the self-indulgent arousal that she did get to see. Her fingers weren’t as long as talented as Dia’s, but Dia still reacted to every touch, even if it was just with a sigh or a quiet curse. 

 

“I’d love to tie you up like that,” Dia breathed. There was a questioning tone to her voice, and Hanamaru nodded, trying to communicate her feelings without words. Her voice was getting too unstable for her to speak. “Would you like that, Princess? If I tied you up more? Speak up.”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” Hanamaru said, even though her voice cracked. They had never done more bondage then bound hands, but the girl in the video was completely disabled...and loving it. Hanamaru wanted to be her, helpless and being subject to wonderful torture from her domme, even if it was cruel. “And you can do whatever you want with me.”

 

Dia  _ really _ liked that, so much that her hips pressed into Hanamaru’s hand and her grip on the phone grew a little shaky. The video was coming to an end, though. The girl was laying on the bed, crying out and begging to come until her domme finally barked out her permission. Hanamaru and Dia both watched with bated breath. After the rambunctious girl finally calmed down, the domme removed her mighty strapon and prepared to sit on the girl’s face.

 

Hanamaru didn’t get to see anything after that. Dia stopped the video and put her phone down on the table, taking Hanamaru’s chin in her now-free hand and kissing her girlfriend deeply. Hanamaru felt as gagged as the girl in the video, with all of her mewls being suffocated by Dia’s lips. For once, Dia wasn’t as hung up on making sure Hanamaru only climaxed with permission; instead, she was focused on getting the job done. The vibrator was moving faster, harder, with the vibrations turned all the way up. Hanamaru had no choice but to keep up, even though she was getting delirious from the sensations between her legs.

 

When Hanamaru’s hand finally did give out, with her mind too focused on feeling good, Dia broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “Don’t stop, Princess,” Dia said. Her hand left Hanamaru’s chin and gripped her wrist. Hanamaru complied with the not-so silent demand and kept her fingers moving inside of Dia’s insatiable cunt. The way Dia’s walls squeezed her fingers was addictive, and  _ so _ not fair. How was Hanamaru supposed to maintain her composure when Dia felt so damn good?

 

Like always, Dia finished without warning, muffling her own moans of pleasure in Hanamaru’s neck. Usually, if Dia didn’t dictate when Hanamaru could climax, then Hanamaru could when Dia did. She wasn’t quite there yet, though, used to training herself to hold back to please her mistress. Dia settled against her, leaning into her body and still working the vibrator in and out as quickly as her unsteady hand allowed her to. 

 

Another predictable aspect: even if Dia was a little exhausted from her efforts, she always talked Hanamaru through her climax. That was her softer side, and Hanamaru was happy that not many got to see it. Hanamaru could feel Dia’s lips moving across her neck as she whispered, “You’re doing good, Princess. Go ahead and let me see you come. Show me how good I’m making you feel.”

 

As if it wasn’t obvious already that Dia was a goddess in bed. Hanamaru did as she was told, though; it was impossible not to. Dia was getting more and more intense with her movements, regaining the energy that Hanamaru’s fingers had taken from her. Hanamaru’s bottom lip quivered, and she bit down on it, trying to hold back. Dia only went faster, harder...a physical reminder that Hanamaru was supposed to let Dia hear everything. Hanamaru opened her mouth and called out Dia’s name; not the titles they had decided on, but Dia’s  _ real _ name, making things as raw as they could get.

 

Dia coaxed her, bring her closer and closer to the edge until Hanamaru couldn’t do anything but let herself be taken away. Dia had a way of doing Hanamaru that left her feeling like a wave had crashed over her and brought her back to the shore, where she laid, weightless. That’s how she felt laying on the couch as a rolling tingling sensation swept through her body. Dia had taken her somewhere else, however briefly.

 

During the course of their frantic lovemaking, they had shifted so that Dia was on top, but Dia leaned back and pulled Hanamaru down with her by her collar (oh, how Hanamaru  _ loved _ it when Dia pulled her by her collar). Hanamaru was sprawled across Dia’s torso, letting Dia toy with the charm on her collar. “As much as you love to wear this collar, you’re not very good at following rules,” Dia murmured. She sounded rather impressed, instead of angry.

 

“You’re being naughty, too, Mistress...” Hanamaru spared a glance at Dia’s phone. There was no telling what other things she would have found, had she kept looking...

 

“I suppose so. But you seemed to enjoy yourself, looking through my things.” Hanamaru gulped. Dia wasn’t going to let that go so easily, it seemed. “What kind of punishment should you get, Princess?”

 

Hanamaru despised that question. It was so hard to answer. If she was too light on herself, Dia would surely dole out something ten times worse, but if she was too harsh on herself, Dia would agree regardless of how much the punishment was undeserved. Hanamaru thought for a couple of moments, then took one last look at Dia’s phone. “Um...no more word search apps, zura?”


End file.
